Berserker
The Berserker class is an extremely powerful Tier 2 warrior class that is credited for its unnaturally high offensive power. There are currently 6 known berserkers, all who have allegiance to the Fortress. The Berserker class succeeds the Gladiator class. Appearance Berserkers have practically the exact same attire as gladiators. They wear a black t-shirt and are covered up with grey robes. They also wear a helmet and shoes in the same black and grey color scheme. In Rage Mode, berserkers earn a red-orange aura. Skills and Abilities Enhanced Physiology: 'Berserkers are naturally stronger in terms of strength and speed. They outmatch a regular non-blood lusted Gladiator. :'Enhanced Strength: Berserkers possess immense strength. They can carry, wield and throw their heavy hammers with ease, and smash mobs efficiently. :Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: 'Berserkers can move faster than a normal person, in correlation with their enhanced strength. It is revealed they are much faster than a mine cart. Special Moves * '''Whirlwind Strike: '''The berserker spins faster and faster around until he creates a small whirlwind around him, which can be used to chop down nearby opponents. Rage Mode A Berserker has a red "rage bar" near their inventory, which once filled unlocks unprecedented strength, speed and stamina. If experiencing enough physical pain, it fills 80%. The other 20% must be filled by emotional distress or a rage potion. After a small duration of usage, the rage bar reverts to 0% and the berserker feels extreme tiredness and vulnerability. :'Superhuman Strength: 'A berserker can land powerful hits which can make craters down to bedrock level or stun or injure other gigantic foes. ::'Augmented Leap: 'Berserkers can jump insanely high, and the impact once he or she lands can cause explosions and earthquakes. :'Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: '''Along with immeasurable strength comes immeasurable speed. They can easily outmatch the fastest speeds, so instantaneously that it similar to teleportation. Special Moves * '''Meteor Strike: The berserker propels himself into the air extremely high, and then holds the hammer under him or herself. Then, he or she subsequently falls until the hammer reaches the target. The result is powerful and explosive shock wave that destroys nearby buildings. This move can be further enhanced by a Potion of Leaping. * Tornado Strike: '''An advanced form of the '''Whirlwind Strike, the berserker spins around at an extremely fast rate until he generates a giant tornado around him. If using a hammer enchanted with ''Fire Aspect ''and spinning fast enough, the tornado becomes a tornado of fire. General Equipment * '''Hammer: '''It is more effective for Berserkers to use giant hammers rather than swords, as to make use of their superior strength. These hammers can only be produced by blacksmiths. These include the Bone Basher and Diamond Destroyer. * '''Rage Potion: '''In order to fill the remaining 20% of the rage bar, berserkers can use a rage potion rather than experience emotional pain. However, the potion does not fill up the other 80%, meaning the berserker must still feel a high amount of physical pain. * '''Chainmail Armour: '''Though chainmail armor is not very strong, it is perfect for the Berserker class due to being lightweight and versatile. It can only be crafted by expert armorers.